100 émotions
by Holidays
Summary: Micro-fic pour la Mystwalker (ou Edo-Gerza) Week de Fairies Fan. Label SPPS. - Un roi et son chevalier. Tous les sépare, ils n'ont rien en commun. Ils ne s'aiment pas. Pas encore.
1. I hate you

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ce petit recueil de drabble est ma contribution à la _Mystwalker Week_. Ce sont quasiment les premiers écrits que j'ai fais sur Fairy Tail, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Aussi, j'espère ne pas être trop dans le hors-sujet… Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Bonne lecture ! :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de ces drabbles appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. J'écris dans le but de divertir, sans aucune rémunération en retour.

**Thème** : Haine  
**Nombre de mots** : 104

* * *

**I hate you**

* * *

Elle avait toujours quelque chose à lui dire. Tenue innapropriée, mauvaise gestion du budget… Jellal pouvait faire n'importe quoi, Erza lui trouvait toujours un défaut. Alors il avait fini par l'ignorer. Cette méthode avait porté ses fruits : elle le laissait tranquille désormais. Mais le souverain avait eu la naïveté de croire que c'était parce qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier. Alors il lui avait demandé son avis sur le discours qu'il avait tenu, ce jour là.

« **Vos cheveux étaient en bataille. C'est intolérable venant d'un roi. **»

Remarque amère et d'une grande mauvaise foi. Mais il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'elle le haïssait.


	2. Tous les mêmes

Le drabble d'aujourd'hui est un tout petit peu plus long. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retravailler, étant donné que je l'ai totalement réécris tout à l'heure… J'espère qu'il ne sera pas hors-sujet, et si c'est le cas, je vous invite de nouveau à me le dire. ^^  
Petite précision… Le titre n'a absolument rien à voir avec la chanson de Stromae ! x) Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après, et je ne trouve pas mieux de toute façon

Bonne lecture :)

**Thème** : Faux-semblants  
**Nombre de mots** : 120

* * *

**Tous les mêmes**

* * *

Fichu monde hypocrite. Voilà ce qu'elle pensait de la monarchie. Un univers où les nobles font des courbettes et vous affublent de titres pompeux pour s'attirer des faveurs. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. _Tous les mêmes_.

Et ce fichu monarque, il ne valait pas mieux. Il jouait le parfait petit prince, le sauveur. Il se prenait pour un héros. Tout le monde le considérait comme un homme juste, qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions. _Foutaises_. Lorsqu'il serait couronné, il ferait comme les autres avant lui. Il profiterait des impôts payés par son peuple pour son petit plaisir. _Ils le font tous_.

Il cachait bien son jeu, vraiment. Mais elle lui ferait comprendre sa façon de penser.


	3. Just a last dance

Merci pour vos reviews ! :)

Alors, changement de programme. À l'origine, je comptais faire un recueil de drabbles indépendants les uns des autres, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de faire une petite histoire. La chronologie est plus ou moins respectée, malgré pas mal d'éclipses et aucun repère précis dans le temps. Mais bref, voilà, c'était juste pour la petite information ! :p

**Note de l'auteur **: Bon. Honnêtement, je ne suis vraiment pas fière de celui-là. Mais bon, il fallait bien un drabble pour ce thème, alors voilà…

**Thème** : Bal  
**Nombre de mots** : 100 (piles ! Mouhahaha :D)

* * *

**Just a last dance**

* * *

Trop de bruit, trop de monde. Il étouffait au milieu de ces courbettes, louanges et autres sourires forcés. Mais voilà, Jellal était prince. Ce genre de manières faisait partie de son quotidien, désormais. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à tenir avant que ce fichu bal ne prenne fin. _Enfin_ ! Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, de tout ça.

Puis il _la_ vit. Dans cette robe qu'elle n'acceptait de porter que pour les grandes occasions. En était-ce une ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais finalement, il avait bien envie d'une dernière danse. Avec elle.


	4. Juste une envie

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vraiment c'est très gentil ! Voilà donc mon horreur du jour, un drabble un peu plus long que les autres et avec un lien explicite avec le précédent. Les suivants suivent bien l'histoire, mais c'est moins évident à remarquer donc… Vous voilà prévenus x)

J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez !

**Thème** : Envie  
**Nombre de mot** : 130

* * *

**Juste une envie**

* * *

Honte. C'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Avec un peu de satisfaction, sans doute. Mais surtout de la honte. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, après ça.

La veille, elle avait passé quelques temps en compagnie du jeune prince, lors du bal en l'honneur de son couronnement prochain. Et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire, c'était l'insulter, l'humilier. Pas publiquement, certes. Mais tout de même.

« **Vos cheveux sont encore décoiffés. J'espère que mes impôts ne servent pas à vous payer une coiffeuse, ce serait du gâchis.** »

Une réplique dont elle n'était vraiment pas fière. C'était méchant et inutile. Et pas parmi les plus cinglantes. Mais elle devait bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait ! Et puis, elle en avait juste eu envie.


	5. Become a king

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! :D Je vous aime, vous savez ?

Alors je suis pas sûre d'avoir très très bien suivi le thème cette fois, à vous de me dire… ;)

**Thème** : Couronne  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

* * *

**Become a king**

* * *

Jellal se tenait là, debout sur l'estrade. Sa couronne sur la tête, il brandissait devant lui l'orbe et le sceptre, symboles de royauté à Edolas. Face à lui, un petit public de privilégiés l'applaudissait. Des représentants des royaumes voisins. Des nobles qu'il n'avait qu'apperçus, pour la plupart. En bref, des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors voir les visages familiers de ses amis, installés au premier rang, le rassurait un peu.

Ils semblaient heureux de le voir enfin devenir roi. Sauf une personne. Cette rousse, dont le regard était on ne peut plus clair. _Vos cheveux sont encore en bataille_.

* * *

**Note de fin** : J'arrête avec les cheveux maintenant, promis ! *pars se cacher*


	6. Excuse me

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! :D  
Dans ce drabble, il y a un bon dans le temps donc les personnages ont changé. Ça n'excuse pas le manque de détails que j'apporte à ma fic', je vous l'accorde, mais voilà. xD

**Thème** : Remord  
**Nombre de mots** : 102

* * *

**Excuse me**

* * *

« **Excusez-moi. **»

Deux mots simples, clairs. Et pourtant si inattendus.

Jellal était tranquillement assis à son bureau, ce soir là. En réalité, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Répondre à des lettres, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Mais il était roi, c'était son travail. Depuis deux ans désormais.

Puis _elle_ était arrivée. Elle lui avait parlé d'évènements qui dataient d'avant son couronnement. Elle disait avoir eu un comportement irrespecteux à l'époque, avoir des remords. Puis elle avait prononcé ces deux mots et était partie aussitôt, sans attendre de réponse. Presque honteuse.

Le jeune souverain sourit. Erza avait bien changé, en deux ans.


	7. A knight in rusty armor

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien continu, il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire plus plaisir ! Nous sommes arrivés à l'avant-dernier jour, ça fait une semaine et vous m'avez (pour la plupart) suivie depuis le début, alors merci merci merci merci […] merci à tous !

Ce drabble sert un peu de résumé, si on veut. Mais il y en a bien un huitième. ;)

**Thème** : Tendresse  
**Nombre de mots** : 110

* * *

**A knight in rusty armor**

* * *

Erza Knightwalker n'avait jamais été tendre. Elle aimait la guerre, les armes, le sang. Alors oui, la tendresse faisait partie des qualités qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être tendre, elle qui ne connaissait plus que violence et acharnement. Elle qui avait pris tant de vies.

C'était ce qu'elle croyait. Jusqu'à _le_ connaître. Ce roi à l'étrange chevelure bleue qu'elle avait d'abord haï, puis finalement apprécié. Il avait rouillé cette armure qui l'avait si longtemps protégée de tout sentiment, de toute émotion. De toute douleur.

La tendresse a longtemps fait défaut à Erza. Mais désormais, elle n'était plus la même. Au plus grand plaisir de Jellal.


	8. Interdits

Bon… Le dernier jour de la Mystwalker Week est arrivé… Déjà, un grand merci à **mystwalker25**, **Moirice**, **Mirajane1**, **Lou Celestial**, **Riza Deumbra**, **Aelig** et **Mustsuki** pour vos reviews au court de cette semaine ! Merci, merci, merci :)

Alors ce final n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mais bon. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira, et on se retrouvera peut-être au détour d'une fic, qui sait ? ;)

**Note de l'auteur** : Oui, j'avais la flemme de trouver un titre à celui-là *PAN* Et encore une fois, je n'ai pas mis les noms des personnages… J'ai bien essayé à la relecture, mais je n'ai pas trouvé où. Si vous avez une idée, elle est la bienvenue ;)

**Thème** : Interdits  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

* * *

**Interdits**

* * *

La décence interdisait beaucoup de choses entre un roi et son chevalier. S'aimer, ou ne serait-ce qu'être amis serait inconvenant. Après tout, le chevalier est chargé de la protection du roi. Et l'amour est un sentiment destructeur. Après tout, un chevalier n'était rien de plus qu'un barbare. Il n'était pas assez noble pour un sang royal.

Parce qu'aimer un roi signifiait l'épouser, porter la couronne. Concevoir un prince, une princesse. Devenir reine, devenir un symbole pour son pays. Alors ce genre de relation faisait définitivement partie de leurs interdits.

Mais au point où ils en étaient, ils s'en fichaient bien.


End file.
